


Angel by the wings

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Legends never die [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Introspection, Iron Man Freeform, M/M, MCU Freeform, Male Slash, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sentimental, Spiderman Freeform, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: La vita di Peter Parker si divide tra i suoi doveri di studente e ciò che veramente desidera: stare accanto al signor Stark e partecipare alle missioni degli Avengers. Ma cosa può succedere quando queste due cose entrano in conflitto? Un giorno Peter arriva in ritardo a una riunione degli Avengers e tutto sembra andare storto...Una nuova Starker AU che io ambiento tra la mia versione di Infinity War e quella che sarà la mia versione di Avengers 4!XDNon scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a tutti coloro che detengono i diritti del MCU e di ogni prodotto Marvel.





	1. Parte prima

**Angel by the wings (prima parte)**

_Just take an angel by the wings_  
Beg her now for anything  
Beg her now for one more day  
Take an angel by the wings  
Time to tell her everything  
Ask her for the strength to stay

 _You can, you can do anything, anything_  
You can do anything  
You can, you can do anything, anything  
You can do anything…

_(“Angel by the wings” – Sia)_

Gli Avengers erano in sala riunioni e insieme a loro c’erano anche Nick Fury e Phil Coulson. C’erano delle novità di cui parlare e Stark, non appena ne era venuto a conoscenza, aveva subito convocato gli amici.

“Come vi stavo dicendo, abbiamo già avuto esperienze del genere ed è molto probabile che le persone che sono svanite non siano affatto morte” disse Coulson, riprendendo un discorso che aveva interrotto poco prima. “Posso dirvelo con certezza perché è capitato anche a me e a Fitz: quando abbiamo cercato, senza riuscirci, di impedire a Eli Morrow di utilizzare il suo marchingegno, si è creata un’onda d’urto che ci ha intrappolati tra due dimensioni. Era una cosa assurda, noi vedevamo i nostri compagni e gridavamo per richiamare la loro attenzione, ma loro non potevano né vederci né sentirci. ***** ”

“E pensi che sia questo che è accaduto a Maria, alla famiglia di Clint e agli altri?” domandò Tony.

“Non posso dirlo con certezza” replicò l’uomo. “Era solo un esempio per farvi capire che ci sono molti modi in cui i vostri amici possono essere scomparsi, senza per questo dover pensare al peggio. Se sono intrappolati in un mondo parallelo o qualcosa di simile, useremo tutte le tecnologie a nostra disposizione per liberarli.”

“Prima però dovremmo scoprire se davvero sono intrappolati in una realtà parallela” intervenne Steve. “Strange, tu puoi riuscire a scoprirlo?”

Il Dottore non rispose subito, immerso in una profonda riflessione. Quello che Coulson aveva riferito, evidentemente, non era una novità per lui.

Proprio in quel momento nella sala entrò Peter, appena rientrato da scuola. Aveva lo zaino in spalla, era spettinato e spalancò gli occhi vedendo che gli Avengers erano riuniti e stavano discutendo su qualcosa di estremamente importante… e che non avevano aspettato che tornasse!

“Tony, il ragazzo è tornato” disse Natasha, sentendosi in colpa davanti a quegli occhi spalancati in cui si poteva leggere chiarissima una domanda:  _Perché vi siete riuniti senza di me? Non sono anch’io un Avenger?_

Phil Coulson, che non aveva ancora avuto modo di conoscere Peter, si voltò verso di lui e poi rivolse a Stark la domanda che ormai era abituato a sentire.

“Ah, quindi è lui il tuo protetto, il ragazzino che hai scoperto, il più giovane degli Avenger?”

In qualsiasi altro momento, Peter sarebbe stato onorato di aver ottenuto l’attenzione di Coulson, sarebbe andato da lui a stringergli la mano e a tempestarlo di domande, come già aveva fatto con Fury… ma quello non era un buon momento.

Non disse una parola, si voltò di scatto e si allontanò velocemente dalla stanza per andare a chiudersi in camera sua.

“Mi sono perso qualcosa?” chiese ancora Coulson, sorpreso.

“Penso che Peter sia rimasto male perché ci siamo riuniti senza di lui” disse Steve.

“Maledizione, il ragazzo era a  _scuola_ , dove è giusto che stia uno della sua età!” sbottò Stark. “Avrei dovuto dire a Fury e Coulson di venire qui quando Peter avesse finito di  _fare i compiti_?”

“Non è questo il punto, Tony, e lo sai benissimo” intervenne Banner.

“Beh, invece sì. Siamo gli Avengers e abbiamo dei doveri ben precisi, questa è una situazione di emergenza e ogni momento può essere importante per scoprire come salvare le persone che sono svanite e come eliminare Thanos. Ho convocato la riunione non appena ho saputo che Fury e Coulson avevano delle novità da riferirci e se il ragazzo se l’è presa a male non è certo colpa mia!” reagì Tony, in modo più aggressivo del necessario per tacitare quel vago senso di colpa che cominciava ad agitarglisi dentro.

“Beh, a nessuno fa piacere sentirsi escluso e immagino benissimo cosa provi adesso Peter” ribatté Wanda. “Ma, ovviamente, tu non sei mai stato bravo a trattare con i ragazzi, di certo non sei la persona più sensibile del mondo…”

“Wanda, non è questo il momento” le disse Visione, prendendole teneramente una mano.

“Cosa vorresti insinuare?” la rimbeccò Stark, sempre più seccato.

“Adesso basta!” esclamò Fury, battendo un pugno sul tavolo. “Non me ne frega un accidenti dei vostri problemi relazionali. Siamo qui per trovare il modo di salvare le persone che si sono dissolte e se il ragazzino vuole partecipare, qui c’è posto anche per lui. Se preferisce mettere il muso, che si arrangi. E se avete voglia di litigare, fatelo fuori di qui. Siamo intesi?”

Nessuno osò replicare a un Fury chiaramente innervosito. Quelli che avevano imparato a conoscere Peter, però, e quelli che sapevano che tipo di rapporto lo legasse a Tony, si scambiarono qualche sguardo significativo. Era chiaro che il problema non era tanto il fatto che il ragazzo fosse arrivato quando la riunione era già iniziata: Tony avrebbe potuto semplicemente invitarlo ad accomodarsi e spiegare in poche parole quello che era già stato detto e, in quel modo, Peter non avrebbe provato quel senso di esclusione che lo aveva ferito.

“Per rispondere alla domanda del Capitano” disse Strange, riprendendo il discorso come se non ci fosse mai stata un’interruzione, “ho già cercato di collegarmi mentalmente con altre dimensioni per cercare le persone scomparse, ma finora non ho trovato niente. Esistono, tuttavia, migliaia di universi paralleli e ci vorrà tempo per esplorarli tutti.”

“Dunque anche tu sei dell’idea che quella gente si trovi in un’altra dimensione, ma che sia ancora viva?” domandò Natasha.

“Ne sono certo” rispose pacato il Dottore. “Devo solo riuscire a sapere dove siano.”

“Okay, allora Strange si occuperà di  _cadere in trance_ e di cercare la dimensione parallela o quel diavolo che sia che tiene prigionieri i nostri amici e le persone scomparse” tagliò corto Tony. “Ma quello che vorrei sapere è: quando avremo scoperto dove sono, come faremo a tirarli fuori da là?”

“Quando è accaduto a me e a Fitz, siamo stati riportati indietro da un portale creato da un’androide che… beh, è una lunga storia” disse Coulson.

“Un portale? Ma Strange è anche in grado di creare portali per le altre dimensioni… o no? E’ stato lui a teletrasportarci su Titano” fece Sam, vagamente confuso.

“Creare un portale per un altro luogo non è la stessa cosa che farlo per un’altra dimensione” replicò lo stregone.

“Penso che dovresti venire con me e fare due chiacchiere con FitzSimmons. Sono convinto che, collaborando, riuscireste a creare anche questo tipo di portale” propose Coulson, in tono ottimistico.

“Mi sembra una buona idea” approvò Fury.

“Sì, credo che possa essere una soluzione” disse Strange. “Prima, però, dovrò riuscire a rintracciare la dimensione in cui le persone sono intrappolate e scoprire se è Thanos a tenerle prigioniere o se le ha semplicemente mandate altrove senza più curarsene; quando avrò le informazioni necessarie, sarò ben felice di lavorare con i suoi agenti, signor Coulson.”

La riunione, dunque, era conclusa. Fury e Coulson salutarono gli Avengers e lasciarono il quartier generale con più ottimismo di quando erano arrivati e anche tra i supereroi si respirava un certo sollievo, sebbene le cose fossero ancora ben lontane dalla soluzione. Quello che dava loro coraggio era la consapevolezza che ci fosse una strada da percorrere, per quanto lunga e difficile: fino a quel momento avevano vagato nel buio, senza idee e senza risposte e già sapere quali passi compiere era positivo.

“Mi ritirerò nella mia stanza per concentrarmi meglio” disse il Dottor Strange.

“Tony, se non hai bisogno di noi, io e Bucky pensavamo di tornare a Brooklyn” fece il Capitano, rivolgendosi all’amico.

“Sì, andate pure, tanto al momento non possiamo fare niente” rispose l’uomo, che in realtà stava pensando a tutt’altro.

Quello che era successo con Peter lo aveva turbato e sapeva benissimo di aver sbagliato con lui.

Era stata solo colpa sua se il ragazzo era rimasto tanto male. Sarebbe bastato che avesse accolto in sala riunioni Peter con un bel sorriso, che gli avesse spiegato che non avevano potuto aspettarlo perché c’erano cose importanti di cui parlare ma che adesso erano tutti ben felici di averlo in mezzo a loro e di renderlo partecipe delle novità.

Perché non aveva agito così? Perché aveva lasciato che Peter scappasse in camera sua, ferito, e non gli aveva nemmeno rivolto la parola?

Tony si sentì immensamente meschino ed egoista rendendosi conto che, se si era comportato male con Peter, era stato per la presenza di Coulson e Fury. Davanti a loro non aveva voluto mostrare quanto tenesse al suo ragazzino e lui si era sentito escluso e rifiutato.

Eppure, nonostante il senso di colpa, l’uomo pensava anche che quello era il suo carattere e che Peter, se davvero voleva stare con lui, avrebbe dovuto imparare ad accettarlo. Non era forse per questo che cercava di allontanarlo da sé, perché sapeva di essere una brutta persona e che prima o poi lo avrebbe fatto soffrire? Invece Peter era ostinato, voleva stargli accanto e allora… allora cose come questa potevano accadere e sarebbero accadute ancora.

Mentre gli altri Avengers si ritiravano nelle loro stanze o tornavano alle loro case, Tony Stark rimase da solo nella sala riunioni ormai vuota, perduto nei suoi pensieri, combattuto tra il rimorso per ciò che aveva fatto a Peter e la convinzione che fosse stata la cosa migliore per lui.

**Fine prima parte**

 

 

 

 

 

 

*** Questo avviene nell’episodio 4x06 di _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._**


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Le riflessioni di Stark vennero interrotte da Visione e Wanda che, mano nella mano, entrarono nella stanza per parlare con lui.

“Tony, Wanda desidera scusarsi con te” disse Visione, stringendo la mano della ragazza per incoraggiarla.

Wanda, in realtà, non sembrava troppo convinta, teneva lo sguardo basso ed era a disagio.

“Beh, sì… insomma…” cominciò a dire, “è vero, mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto parlare in quel modo, soprattutto non in presenza di Fury e Coulson.”

“Sì, i panni sporchi si lavano in famiglia, così si dice” commentò Tony, che comunque non sembrava irritato con lei. In effetti era come se non la ascoltasse nemmeno, i suoi pensieri erano altrove.

“Voglio dire, è vero che non sei stato gentile con Peter e che non sei molto bravo a trattare i ragazzi, però con me hai fatto un buon lavoro, alla fine” ammise la ragazza. “Io ero instabile, sarei potuta diventare pericolosa e, soprattutto, la gente avrebbe potuto considerarmi una minaccia. Il mio potere non è come quello di Pietro, fa paura alle persone…”

“Ma tu ora hai imparato a controllarlo nel modo giusto” disse Visione, orgoglioso di lei.

“Sì, e… e devo ringraziare te, Tony” buttò fuori Wanda, controvoglia. “Tu hai dato una casa a me e a Pietro, ci hai tenuti al sicuro e hai permesso a lui di scegliere la sua strada e a me di diventare un’Avenger. Forse non sarai l’uomo più simpatico del mondo, ma ti devo ringraziare, anche a nome di mio fratello.” *****

“Beh, prego, non c’è di che” rispose Stark, ancora piuttosto distratto.

Visione lo fissò con uno sguardo profondo, indovinando forse cosa stesse tormentando l’uomo, ma non volle metterlo a disagio e cambiò argomento.

“Io e Wanda avevamo pensato di andare con il Dottor Strange allo S.H.I.E.L.D. per collaborare con lui e con gli scienziati di Phil Coulson” disse. “Il potere di Wanda e le mie conoscenze potrebbero essere utili sia per ritrovare le persone scomparse che per aiutare gli scienziati a costruire il portale. Cosa ne pensi?”

“Non avete bisogno del mio permesso, comunque penso che sia un’ottima idea. Allo S.H.I.E.L.D. saranno sicuramente molto felici di avervi” replicò l’uomo, sforzandosi di abbozzare un sorriso.

Quello che desiderava più di ogni altra cosa, in quel momento, era che i due se ne andassero, allo S.H.I.E.L.D., a letto, in qualunque posto purché fuori di lì.

Perché lui sentiva sempre più impellente il bisogno di chiarirsi con Peter e temeva che fosse già tardi. Le parole di Wanda lo avevano motivato ancora di più e Tony non vedeva l’ora di potersi riconciliare con il ragazzino.

“Allora grazie, Tony, e buonanotte” disse Visione, mentre Wanda lo salutò con un sorriso. I due uscirono dalla stanza tenendosi per mano, così come vi erano entrati, e Stark si affrettò a lasciare anche lui la sala riunioni per recarsi il prima possibile in camera di Peter.

Quando vi arrivò, la porta della stanza del ragazzino era accostata, ma lui preferì ugualmente bussare prima di entrarvi.

Non ci fu risposta.

“Peter? Ascoltami, sto entrando, la porta non è chiusa, volevo solo dirtelo. Dobbiamo parlare, ragazzo, e…”

Stark aprì la porta ed entrò nella stanza, ma si bloccò: Peter era seduto alla sua scrivania, con la testa appoggiata sul libro aperto che stava leggendo, profondamente addormentato. Del resto erano già le undici di sera, era stata una giornata molto pesante per il ragazzo e la delusione provata lo aveva distrutto completamente.

Tony rimase per qualche istante a guardarlo, indeciso. Gli spiaceva non poter parlare con lui, spiegare le sue ragioni… ma Peter era così tenero e indifeso, addormentato come un bambino, e non se la sentiva di disturbarlo.

Però non poteva nemmeno lasciarlo dormire in quella posizione scomoda. Con delicatezza, Tony si avvicinò al ragazzino e lo prese in braccio, lentamente, badando a non svegliarlo. Lo sollevò e per qualche attimo ancora si concesse la gioia di sentire il corpo caldo di Peter contro il suo, la testa abbandonata sulla sua spalla, i capelli morbidi che gli solleticavano il collo… come aveva potuto essere così freddo con lui e farlo rimanere male? Com’era possibile che il suo dannato orgoglio gli facesse dimenticare che tutto ciò che veramente contava, nella sua vita, era quel tenero ragazzo addormentato tra le sue braccia?

Lo depose con attenzione sul letto, gli tolse le scarpe e lo coprì con il lenzuolo. Poi si chinò su di lui, accarezzandogli con dolcezza i capelli.

“Mi dispiace, Peter, non volevo che ti sentissi escluso” sussurrò appena, in un lieve soffio. “Mi sono comportato da bastardo egoista come al solito, ma saprò farmi perdonare. Buonanotte, ragazzino…”

Gli sfiorò la guancia con un bacio leggero, lo guardò dormire ancora qualche momento e poi uscì dalla stanza, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile.

La porta della camera si era appena richiusa alle spalle dell’uomo quando gli occhi di Peter si aprirono: Tony aveva sottovalutato ancora una volta i sensi acutissimi del ragno…

Il ragazzo sorrise appena, senza nemmeno muoversi dalla posizione in cui Stark lo aveva sistemato.

“E’ tutto passato” mormorò tra sé. “Buonanotte, signor Stark.”

Poi richiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare ad un sonno questa volta veramente profondo e tranquillo.

La mattina successiva Peter si stupì quando Tony lo fece alzare un po’ in anticipo, ma tutto fu chiaro quando, prima di accompagnarlo a scuola, lo portò a fare colazione in una delle migliori pasticcerie di New York.

Al tavolino di fronte a lui Peter gustò soddisfatto cornetto e cappuccino guardando Tony con un’espressione che rasentava l’estasi mistica.

“Signor Stark, io… la ringrazio tanto, non mi aspettavo una colazione così e…” mormorò, felice e imbarazzato.

“Lascia stare, ragazzo” rispose l’uomo, sorseggiando il suo caffè. “Mi sembra il minimo dopo il modo in cui ti ho trattato ieri. Ero nervoso per via di Coulson e Fury e della faccenda delle persone scomparse, ma non ce l’avevo con te, questo lo sai, vero Peter? Non potrei mai avercela con te.”

“Lo so, signor Stark, non si preoccupi, in fondo anch’io sono stato sgarbato, non ho nemmeno salutato il signor Fury e il signor Coulson, sono scappato via e basta. Abbiamo sbagliato entrambi, tutto qui. Non ci pensiamo più.”

Ancora una volta la dolcezza e il sorriso di Peter disarmarono Tony. Non c’era stato bisogno di scusarsi con lui, erano bastate poche parole e una colazione in pasticceria e il ragazzino lo aveva già perdonato. Era proprio un tesoro e Stark si chiese per l’ennesima volta cosa avesse fatto per meritarselo, lui che invece era così egoista e faceva sempre del male a quelli che lo amavano.

Dopo la colazione al bar, Tony accompagnò Peter a scuola e, prima di lasciarlo andare, lo strinse forte a sé baciandolo con intensità e dolcezza, come se con quel bacio gli chiedesse scusa nell’unico modo in cui sapeva farlo, con i fatti e non con le parole. Peter ricambiò il bacio aggrappandosi alla schiena dell’uomo: per lui era già tutto perdonato e dimenticato e voleva solo perdersi tra le sue braccia come se non fosse accaduto niente.

Per Tony, però, non era così. Lui si sentiva ancora più colpevole proprio perché Peter non aveva più parlato dello spiacevole episodio del giorno prima. Sentiva di non aver fatto abbastanza per ripagarlo di tutta la gioia che gli donava, di tutta la generosità e l’affetto con cui gli illuminava e riscaldava il cuore. Anche in ufficio, quella mattina, non riuscì a concentrarsi su niente, continuava a pensare a Peter, sentiva la sua mancanza, avrebbe voluto averlo accanto e organizzare qualcosa di speciale per lui.

Ad un certo punto non ce la fece più e, d’impulso, uscì dall’edificio, in testa e nel cuore solo Peter.

A scuola era suonata la campanella per il pranzo, ma Peter non aveva voglia di rinchiudersi in mensa, in mezzo a tanta confusione. Prese due tramezzini e uscì dalla grande sala comune per andare a mangiarli all’aria aperta, seduto sulle gradinate del campo di football. Anche se erano i primi giorni di ottobre il sole era tiepido e la temperatura gradevole e il ragazzo si sentì subito più rilassato. A quell’ora il campo era deserto perché tutti erano a mangiare e lui era felice di godersi almeno una mezz’ora di riposo all’aperto. Anche i tramezzini della mensa sembravano più buoni…

Aveva appena finito di mangiare quando, sulle gradinate, atterrò inaspettatamente Tony Stark in armatura. Peter sobbalzò, temendo che fosse successo qualcosa, forse un attacco improvviso di Thanos?

“Signor Stark! Cosa ci fa qui? Thanos è…”

“No, ragazzo, non preoccuparti” rispose l’uomo, facendo smaterializzare l’armatura e avvicinandosi al ragazzino. “Avevo soltanto… beh, è tutta la mattina che penso a te, non riesco a perdonarmi per come ti ho trattato ieri e…”

 _E avevo una dannata voglia di vederti, ragazzino,_ pensò Stark, senza riuscire a dirlo. Ma Peter comprese anche quello che l’uomo non diceva e gli rivolse un grande e luminoso sorriso.

“Anch’io avevo voglia di vederla, signor Stark” mormorò, arrossendo.

“I sensi di ragno comprendono anche una specie di telepatia, adesso?” scherzò Tony, ma non attese la risposta. Attirò Peter a sé e, stringendolo teneramente al petto, lo baciò con intensità, con tutta la tenerezza e l’amore che riusciva a dimostrargli, perdendosi nel suo profumo e nel suo sapore, rubandogli il respiro e fondendosi totalmente in lui. Rimasero così allacciati per lunghi, dolcissimi istanti e solo con molta fatica Stark riuscì a staccarsi dalla bocca del ragazzo.

“A che ora esci da scuola oggi?” gli chiese, sempre tenendolo abbracciato.

“Alle due e quarantacinque, signor Stark.”

“Bene, allora aspettami davanti al portone, vengo a prenderti con la macchina” disse Tony, accarezzando il viso e i capelli di Peter. “Andiamo a fare una passeggiata a Central Park, ci prendiamo un gelato e poi ti porto al cinema. Che ne dici? Non hai troppo da studiare, vero?”

“No, oggi non ho da studiare, ho fatto tutto… ieri sera” rispose il ragazzino.

Ecco perché era tanto stanco da addormentarsi sui libri! Il senso di colpa morse ancora una volta il cuore di Stark, ma l’uomo si consolò pensando che, quel giorno, si sarebbe dedicato completamente al suo ragazzino per ricompensarlo della delusione patita il giorno precedente.

“Allora ci vediamo più tardi e passeremo una giornata speciale, d’accordo, ragazzo?”

“Certo, signor Stark, e… grazie” mormorò Peter.

Tony lo baciò di nuovo, chiudendolo nel cerchio protettivo delle sue braccia. Avrebbe voluto restare lì con lui per l’eternità e anche oltre.

_Grazie a te di esistere, di riempirmi la vita, di essere così meraviglioso. Tu sei la mia luce e la mia stella…_

Sapeva di non essere una brava persona, sapeva che faceva soffrire chi gli stava vicino, che aveva tanti difetti… ma forse per quel ragazzino, per lui e per lui solo, avrebbe potuto provare a cambiare almeno un po’.

Peter era l’unico che avrebbe potuto operare un miracolo del genere in lui.

 

**FINE**

*** Non sono impazzita, non più del solito. Nella mia versione dei fatti Pietro Maximoff non è morto, è rimasto ferito ma è stato salvato da Banner e, dopo i fatti di Civil War, ha deciso di tornare in Sokovia per rendersi utile alla sua gente.**


End file.
